The Camera Loves You
by Chrissy G
Summary: Note to Mark: Never leave home without your camera. Rated M for language and romance. This is my first Rent fanfic. Don't own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

The Camera Loves you

By Chrissy Griffith

Mimi sat at the lighted mirror in the dressing room at the Cat Scratch Club. It was her first day back at work since her near death experience. She was lucky and very grateful to have gotten her job back.

Mimi checked herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair, stuffed her tips into her purse and headed for the door. The moment she stepped out onto the sidewalk, she froze in her tracks. Her former drug dealer was standing in the alleyway across from the club.

Mimi stood frozen to her spot. She knew that she could go over there. She knew that she had enough money for a good high.

"Mimi!"

She turned and saw Roger coming down the street. Suddenly, her mind started to flood with memories of the night she had almost died. She remembered the feeling she had as she lay on Roger and Mark's table. She remembered seeing Angel. She remembered the sound of Roger's voice as he sang his song to her. At that moment, Mimi knew what she had to do.

She started walking towards Roger, and they met each other halfway.

"Hey," Roger said.

"Hey," Mimi said.

"Everything OK?"

Mimi glanced over her shoulder. Then she turned back to Roger. "Yes," she said. "Everything's fine."

"C'mon." Roger put his arm around her. "Let's go home."

Mimi smiled. "OK." Then they headed back to their apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark collapsed onto the couch. He and Roger had spent the entire day setting up a surprise for Mimi. Now, at long last, it was all finished. Roger and Mimi would be there soon and the surprise would finally be revealed.

Mark was startled when the ringing phone disturbed the silence in the apartment. It rang twice before the machine kicked in. Mark didn't bother to answer it. He figured it would probably be his mom making another one of her frequent check-ins.

"Speak!"

_Beep._

"Hey, guys. It's me. Throw down the key."

Collins! Mark wasn't expecting to see him tonight. Mark got up from the couch, grabbed his key and walked out onto the fire escape. Collins was waiting below.

"Catch!" Mark called down to him as he dropped the key.

Collins caught the key. Mark went back inside and sat down on the couch again. A few moments later, the door slid open and Collins entered.

"Whoa," Collins said, looking around. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Roger's surprise for Mimi," Mark replied, getting up from the couch.

"Looks good," Collins said. Then he and Mark greeted each other with an embrace. He handed Mark the key, which Mark set on the table. "So, what's new?"

Mark shrugged. "Same old shit, different day."

Collins chuckled. "Yeah, I hear that." Then he sat down on the couch. "So, when can we expect Roger and Mimi?"

"Any minute now," Mark replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well," Roger said when they reached Mimi's apartment. "Here we are."

"Yeah," Mimi said as she unlocked the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Um, do you wanna come in?"

"Do you want me to?"

Mimi nodded. "For a little while."

"I may have to stay longer.

Mimi giggled. "I like the sound of that."

Roger smiled devilishly. He pressed Mimi up against the door and kissed her passionately on the lips. Mimi kissed him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Roger reached down and opened the door. He followed Mimi's lead as she backed into the room.

"Wait," Mimi said, pulling away from him.

"What is it?"

"Something doesn't feel right." Mimi turned around and gasped. "Oh, my God!"

It was terrible. The apartment was completely empty. Mimi walked quickly from room to room, searching for her things.

"It's gone," Mimi said. "There's nothing. Not even a clothes hanger!"

"Mimi, calm down," Roger said.

"I'll bet Benny's behind this. That stupid son of a…"

"Hey." Roger grabbed Mimi and looked her in the eyes. "Just relax. We'll go upstairs, we'll call Benny and we'll get this whole thing straightened out, OK?" Mimi nodded. "Alright, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

"They're coming!" Mark said excitedly.

Collins got up from the couch and joined Mark at the door. A minute later, it slid open and there stood Roger and Mimi.

"Surprise!" Mark and Collins yelled.

Mimi looked around, totally confused. She turned to Roger. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Mimi," Roger said. "I asked Joanne and Maureen to take you out for the day so that Mark and I could set this up for you. What I'm trying to say is, we want you to move in with us."

"Oh, my God," Mimi said. "I can't believe you guys did this."

"Are you gonna stay with us or what?" Mark asked.

Mimi smiled. "Might as well, seeing as how all of my stuff is already here."

Roger gave her a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Hey," Collins said. "If you two want to be alone, we'll get out of here for a little while."

"You guys don't have to leave," Roger said.

"It's cool," Mark said. "Don't worry about it."

"C'mon, Mark. I'll buy you dinner."

"Oh, great. Thanks, Collins."

"Bye, guys!" Mimi said.

"Bye!" Mark and Collins chorused as they walked out of the apartment, pulling the door shut behind them.

Mimi turned to Roger. "Alone at last."

"Should we pick up where we left off downstairs?" Roger asked.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea."

"C'mon." He took her hand and led her into his bedroom. "I want to hear you scream."


	5. Chapter 5

Roger looked over at Mimi, replaying the last thirty minutes in his mind. It quite possibly could have been the best he'd ever had. Ever. As he watched Mimi (almost asleep) beside him, he knew that this was where she belonged. He put his hand to her chest and felt her heartbeat. She stirred a little and opened her eyes. She looked at Roger and smiled.

"Hi," she said.

He returned her smile. "Hi."

She scooted closer to him, her arm draped across his waist and her head resting on his chest. Roger, in return, wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"This is nice," Mimi said. "I could stay like this forever."

"Yeah."

"Thank you. It was a nice surprise."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I do. Very much."

"How much is 'very much'?"

Mimi looked at Roger and asked playfully, "Would you like to find out?"

Roger nodded. Mimi giggled, and then she disappeared under the covers. A moment later, Roger gasped at the feeling of Mimi's hot breath as her tongue snaked across his…

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Who is it?" Roger called out. Then he moaned as Mimi continued what she was doing.

"Baby New Year," was the reply.

"Go away! I'm busy!" Then, in response to Mimi, "Oh, fuck yeah."

"I really need to speak with you. It will only take a minute."

Mimi stopped and reappeared from underneath the covers. "He's not gonna leave. Just go talk to him real quick and come back."

Roger groaned. He got out of bed, wrapped a sheet around his waist and went to answer the door. When he slid the door open, there was Benny.

"Can I help you?" Roger asked.

Benny gave Roger a once over. "I guess that's the answer to 'do you know where Mimi is?' What happened to all of her things?"

"They're here. She moved in with us."

"Oh, alright."

"Anything else?"

"No, I'll let you get back to… um, yeah. Goodbye."

"Bye." Then Roger shut the door.

"Is he gone?" Mimi asked from the bedroom.

"Yeah, I think coming to the door in nothing but a bed sheet kinda freaked him out."

Mimi laughed. "Are you coming back here or what?"

"Of course. Roger was headed back to his bedroom when…

_Knock, knock._

"Dammit!" Roger said. "Who is it?"

"Your accomplices," was the reply.

"Come back later."

"I'm an actress. I don't work for free."

Roger turned around and went back to the door. He slid it open to find Maureen and Joanne standing there.

"What?" Roger asked, now getting a little annoyed.

Maureen stared at him at him, with a silly grin on her face. "Roger, ooh la la."

"Sorry," Joanne said. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Oh, no," Roger said sarcastically. "Mimi was just about to give me an incredibly satisfying blow job but, hey, I can wait."

"Well, we'll let you gat back to that, Roger. So sorry we made you stop for us." Joanne grabbed Maureen's hand. "C'mon, we'll come back tomorrow."

"OK, pookie." Maureen blew a kiss at Roger. "Have fun." She giggled as Joanne led her down the stairs.

Roger slid the door shut. Then Mimi appeared in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Our friends suck," she said.

Roger laughed. "I agree. Can't they just let us play?"

Suddenly, a mischievous smile came to Mimi's face. "How much do you trust me?"

"Why?"

"I got an idea for a new game. Look around the room and find the object that probably shouldn't be here."

Roger rolled his eyes. Then he scanned the room, looking for something that might be out of place. Then he saw it, sitting on the coffee table. He smiled playfully at Mimi.

"I see what you mean," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Mimi, Roger and Collins were sitting around the living room with coffee and a box of donuts. Suddenly, Mark came storming into the room with a film canister in his hand. He walked over to Roger and threw it at him.

"Ow!" Roger yelled.

"Mark!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Hey," Collins said. "Mark, what's gotten into you?"

"Keep your hands off of my camera," Mark said through clenched teeth.

Roger and Mimi looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Mark said.

"Hey," Roger said. "It's your own fault that you left it behind."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Collins asked.

Roger handed the film to Collins. Written across it was, "Mimi and Roger's Sex Tape". Collins started to laugh.

"I can't believe you guys!" he said.

"It was her idea," Roger said, pointing at Mimi.

"Me?" Mimi exclaimed. "You're the one that set it up to film everything."

Roger shrugged. "What can I say? The camera loves you."


End file.
